Final Form
is a Drive Form which appears in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. It uses both of Sora's party members, and consumes five of Sora's Drive Bars. It represents Sora's completion,Yen Sid's mirror: "An image of the Keyblade unleashing its ultimate power flows into your mind." and can be unlocked after Sora and Roxas come to terms at the Dive to the Heart. Mechanics Final Form is unlocked rather unusually. It can be obtained randomly after Sora's fight with Roxas at The World That Never Was while attempting to activate another Drive Form. After it is obtained the first time, it may be activated normally. Final Form uses 5 Drive Points, being the most costly Drive Form. When in Final Form, Sora constantly hovers above the ground. Similar to Sora's Valor Form and Master Form, his Final Form wields two Keyblades, though, unlike other forms, these Keyblades float behind him, while he manipulates them through telekinesis. The Keyblades will strike when Sora jumps or glides as well, making most of his actions effectively attacks. Though turning into Final Form is completely random at first, once obtained it may be used like any other form. His combos unleash numerous blows as the Keyblades spin and twirl, dealing "grinding" damage. Final Form appears to combine elements from each of his other forms. It possesses the sheer power of Valor Form, the magical prowess of Wisdom Form, the large area-effective moves of Master Form (which happen to be effective at drawing enemies in), and the rapid-speed, extremely long combos of Anti Form, as well as the dual wield feature of Valor and Master form. It does, however, lack the long-range advantages of Wisdom Form. While in this form, Sora displays much more skill than in the others, as well. The Keyblades act as though they have minds of their own; Sora effortlessly sends them slicing into enemies with a flick of his wrist and launches into long combos, engulfed in energy, that pierce right through the enemies' defenses. In addition, Sora's light powers are greatly enhanced to the max. Anti-Form cannot activate when transforming into Final Form. *'Form Level' Final Form gains experience by defeating Nobodies; each Nobody defeated, including bosses, gives Sora one experience point towards Final Form. The Growth ability gained from Final Form is Glide. Sora also gains Form Boost while leveling up this form, which slows down the consumption of the Drive Gauge. Appearance Sora's clothes in this form are silver and black, with the symbols on his pants somewhat resembling an eye with a wind pattern. This may be referenced to the fact that while Anti Form resembles a Heartless, Final Form, which is silver and possesses the traits of Nobodies, can be obtained after Roxas comes to terms with Sora. Each Keyblade seems to move with an arm, though when Sora stops moving they hover behind him. Thus, every move is an attack in itself. While in Final Form, Sora never touches the ground except for when landing. Sora's hair and clothes slowly flow as if he is being held by the wind. His clothes glow on and off while the form is active, and two large sparkles of light with silver trails move randomly around Sora. When Sora is standing still, the position of his Keyblades seem to represent folded angel wings. When he floats (walks/runs), they open, as if Sora is flying. *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask transforms into a copper crown. *'Christmas Town:' An N-shaped rune appears on Sora's hat, while a pair of silver wings appear on the back of his shirt. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's circuit lines turn silver. *'Timeless River:' Sora's health icon becomes lighter, as if it gained luster. File:Sprite Sora N Final.png|Final Form's sprite. File:Sprite Sora HT Final.png|Vampire Sora's sprite in Final Form. File:Sprite Sora CT Final.png|Santa Sora's sprite in Final Form. File:Sprite Sora SP Final.png|Data Sora's sprite in Final Form. File:Sprite Sora TR Final.png|Retro Sora's sprite in Final Form. File:Sora HT Final.png|Vampire Sora in Final Form. File:Sora CT Final.png|Santa Sora in Final Form. File:Sora SP Final.png|Data Sora in Final Form. Abilities Magic Mechanics Just like Wisdom and Master Form, Sora's magic spells are enhanced while in Final Form. Like Wisdom Form, Sora can cast magic while moving through Mobile Action, and unlike Master Form, he retains magic combos and by extension, finishers. His spells reach their peak strength, all having above-average casting speed along with extremely powerful finishers. *'Fire '- Sora generates an instance of the spell on top of a separate, larger flame ring in order to hit enemies above him. In addition, he can ram himself into the enemy while surrounded in flames. The finisher has Sora create two additional, massive rings of flame with fireballs revolving along them, drastically increasing the spell's effective range as he charges forward/towards his target. *'Blizzard '- Sora performs a backward flip as his Keyblades unleash two ice chunks at once. The finisher has the two Keyblades rapidly fire off alternating ice chunks at a solo target before Sora turns upside down and fires one last dual-shot. The recoil of the finisher sends Sora a long way backwards. *'Thunder '- Each individual strike has received a large enhancement to strike radius. Sora calls down three lighting bolts in rapid succession on the target area, damaging surrounding enemies while still dealing massive damage to the target. The finisher has Sora spins his Keyblades skyward as lightning bolts rapidly strike the target area in a very large storm radius. This makes the spell most effective against groups of enemies rather than single targets. *'Reflect '- While the shield itself remains largely unchanged, Sora now revolves his Keyblades along the edge of the shield radius, damaging any enemy in contact with the shield or closer. The finisher has Sora turn upside down and perform a mid-air B-boy spin of sorts as his Keyblades spin outside the shield. *'Magnet' - The orb lasts for a very short time, even shorter if cast in the air; When cast on the ground, Sora is unable to take action as he is occupied with maintaining it. However, enemies caught take massive damage in very short intervals, and when the spell ends, are flung in Sora's direction so as to set up more attacks. Enemies slain with Magnet will have their prizes and drops instantly transferred to Sora, regardless of distance, and prizes and drops already on the floor will also be sent Sora's way. Tips Obtaining Final Form Obtaining Final Form isn't as incredibly tricky or as random as many believe. Normally, Final Form can be activated randomly at anytime any other Drive Form is activated (in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix however, the Two Become One Keyblade must be equipped) after encountering Roxas at Memory's Skyscraper in The World That Never Was. After encountering Roxas, head for the next Save Point and fly to Olympus Coliseum and enter the Cerberus Cup. Upon entering, Sora will start with a full Drive Gauge so he can begin transforming immediately. If Final Form activates, the player can exit the match and still have a full Drive Gauge. If Final Form fails to activate, simply restart the match until it does. The process of obtaining Final Form is made much easier in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, due to the addition of the Two Become One Keyblade which while equipped makes all form transformations either turn Sora into Anti Form or Final Form. After Roxas's defeat, the player must not progress past the Brink of Despair; though receiving Final Form remains possible, it becomes harder to obtain. As long as Nothing's Call is not entered, Donald and Goofy will become and remain Talk NPCs while in the Brink of Despair. As a result, entering the room will automatically Revert Sora if he is in a Drive Form while also returning a full Drive Gauge to him (even in Anti Form). If Nothing's Call has not been entered, simply backtrack to Memory's Skyscraper where Shadows and Neoshadows are found and enter a Drive Form with Two Become One equipped, reentering Brink of Despair if Anti Form is activated. One out of five Drive Form transformation attempts is guaranteed to be Final Form while that Keyblade is equipped, and is therefore the quickest way to obtain the form. If for any reason Nothing's Call has been entered, then the Cerberus Cup in the Underworld Coliseum is the only other easy method. Leveling Up Final Form Out of all the forms, Final Form may be the most difficult to level, since it gains experience only from defeating Nobodies. A good way to easily level up Final Form would be to run through all levels of The World That Never Was in Final Form, and defeat all enemies in each room before moving to the next one. The Naught's Skyway area in The World That Never Was is a good place to level Final Form, since it is full of Creeper Nobodies, with the only drawback being its distance from the nearest Save Point. Magnega is especially useful against the low-health, high-number Creepers. The Mysterious Tower also serves as a good place to level, as it is filled with relatively weak nobodies. Equipping the Form Boost ability (when obtained) and Oathkeeper is advised, as the Drive Gauge will deplete very fast during attacks. Magnet can help defeat the enemies faster without depleting as much of Sora's Drive Gauge. It is advised to be in air when using Magnet, as using it on the ground will make Sora immobile while it lasts. Return to the nearest Save Point before the Drive Gauge depletes entirely, and re-enter the world to quickly reset it. If the Drive Gauge depletes, it can be restored by using Drive Recoveries, hitting enemies, or by entering and exiting the Cerberus Cup. Another good place to level up Final Form is Ruin and Creation's Passage after defeating Xemnas. This gives the player the benefit of recharging Drive Form at any time, while also having relatively weak Nobodies in the area. Of note is that Nobody bosses count also towards Final Form's experience. This includes not just Organization XIII and variations of the group's members, but also Twilight Thorn as well.https://youtu.be/0ttsyuIyp-g?t=2290https://youtu.be/q3KGPsg6l9M?t=806 Notes and References fr:Forme Suprême es:Forma Final pt-br:Forma Final Category:Drive Forms